


Nostalgia Filter

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Bittersweet, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gallows Humor, Nostalgia, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reminiscing, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, when you kill your old classmates then get shitfaced to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: There was exactly one way to deal with the trauma of killing your former schoolmates in a massive three-way battle: get piss drunk and play juvenile party games like a bunch of dumb teenagers.A.K.A. The Golden Deer get shitfaced after Gronders, Lysithea and Claude get thrown into a supply closet together.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Nostalgia Filter

There was exactly one way to deal with the trauma of killing your former schoolmates in a massive three-way battle: get piss drunk and play juvenile party games like a bunch of dumb teenagers. 

"It's like Officer's Academy all over again, except almost everyone in the other two classes are dead!" somebody shouted, right as they voted to play seven minutes in heaven. 

A few groans and sighs were heard, but the majority laughed. Alcohol, five years of war, and the fresh memory of murdering some friends did strange things to people's sense of humor, as it turned out.

"How to pick?" Claude asked, shaking an empty wine bottle. "Spin this?"

"Nope, we the people decide," Leonie replied.

Hilda giggled at the confused expression on his face before yelling,

"Okay, everyone, grab whoever you want to make the victim for the first round~!"

\---

And that was how Lysithea got thrown inside a supply closet with Claude.

"...Seven minutes?" she asked, too tired and drunk to bother with a full sentence.

"Seven minutes," he replied.

"We have to kiss?"

"Well, we didn't bother establishing any rules on the game, so maybe not."

She sighed and slid down to the floor, knees folded and head leaning aside against the wall. Few moments later, she heard another small thud as Claude also plopped down.

"I should have done things like this back in the Academy," her thoughts spilled out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"I never let myself relax and have fun back then, because I was so concerned with keeping my scores up," she explained. "But now, those don't really matter as much as I thought they would, and we're all fighting for our lives. So sometimes I end up think that perhaps...it would have been a better use of my time if I had fun and made memories like a regular teenager instead."

"Ah," a brief pause. "...Was your time with the rest of us Golden Deer not enjoyable?" 

"Don't put words into my mouth, Claude," she huffed.

"I'm not, I'm genuinely curious," he said, voice unusually sincere and a little bit tired-- or perhaps, sincere because he was tired. "Did you like spending time with us back then?"

It didn't take much scouring for her memories to run past her in quick flashes. 

Training sessions where Professor taught students how to fight dirty and gouge enemies' eyes out, much to some of the other classes' horror. Lorenz trying to find some excuse to pick apart their house leader and usually failing, while Hilda watched amusedly, making jewelry she'd later make Marianne try on. Ignatz sketching in the corner and quickly hiding it, only for Leonie and Raphael to pass by and heap compliments on their way to stuff their face at the dining hall.

And Claude, always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, telling her to go to sleep while he himself snuck around at nights. Claude, teasing her about her "childish" tastes, which must only have been possible because he paid attention to what she liked and disliked. Claude, always winning in those battlefield strategy simulations and fueling her competetive streak, but also genuinely complimenting her on what she did well, and made her heart skip when he told her that he relied on her.

Claude, who was currently sitting in a small supply closet with her, trying to forget about how much things changed by playing a dumb party game where participants were supposed to make out.

"I did," she finally answered. "I didn't realize it at the time, but I suppose it really was the best time of my life."

"Glad I got to be a part of it, then," he chuckled. 

She closed her eyes and dove into her memories again. If she concentrated hard enough, she could pretend that they were wearing their academy uniforms, that they'd exit the dark room to a lively monastery bustling with students chatting and running around, that the dining hall menu or grades were the most pressing matters at hand.

Then she leaned in to kiss Claude, which would have felt like a bigger deal back then. 

The closet was too dark for her to see his expression in the following moment, faces still close and alcoholic breathes mixing.

"...I always wanted to do that," she whispered. "I...think I liked you, Claude. A lot."

Somewhere inside, she was vaguely aware that her control over her words were slipping and she was saying too much, but she didn't have the energy to care.

"Well, now's as a good time to make up for it as any," he muttered, carefully cradling her face.

As they began kissing again, her drunk mind couldn't help laughing at the wry thought that even the aftermath of murdering old friends had silver linings like these.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
